Infinity Pirate King
by Otakufanlover
Summary: What nobody knew, but his crew and the military, Gol D. Roger had an interesting and strong powers. Before he was executed, he placed the items with his trusted friends. With the instructions, to give the items to the person they think is worthy of it. AU Rule 63.


Summary: What nobody knew, but his crew and the military, Gol D. Roger had an interesting and strong powers. Before he was executed, he placed the items with his trusted friends. With the instructions, to give the items to the person they think is worthy of it.

AN: AU fic. This fic has Major Genderbending in this. If you do not like, please do not read. Luffy will have an all-male crew. Characters who are dead are alive. Marvel elements in this. Nami and Usopp are not in this at all.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Genderbending, AU, Smart God-like Luffy

The seventh and last in PaperFox19's birthday series. I hope he liked them all!

 **Prologue**

Portgas D. Rouge was in a lot of pain. She was in labor. She was finally having her baby after carrying them for twenty months. She goes through an intense labor until finally, her child was born. The doctor cleans the child then hands her, her child.

"Oh, my beautiful baby. It is so good to meet you finally." Rouge says, smiling at her newborn son. He was a perfect mix of her and her lover, Gol D. Roger. Who was executed by the government twenty months ago. The pain was starting to get unbearable. There was a knock on the door. A tall man enters the room. This man was Monkey D. Garp, a marine.

"Hello, Garp." Rouge gasps, she could barely talk from the pain. Garp walks up to her bedside.

"Hello, Rouge." Garp says. He looks at the baby. "And who might this be?"

"This is my son. Gol D. Ace." Rouge answers proudly. Garp nods. It was a strong name. Rouge gasps in pain.

"You will protect him, won't you?" Rouge asks, desperately wanting her son to be able live.

"Yes, I will protect this child." Garp says.

"Even… If… His father is…Roger?" Rouge pants. She could feel herself slipping.

"I will not condemn a child's right to live based on their parent." Garp states, firmly and compassionately. Rouge smiled, tears in her eyes. Before she could say her last words, someone walked through the door. Garp was surprised to see who it was.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Garp asks, in shock. The person walks up to them.

"There is no time." The person says, as they say this, time seems to have stopped around them. The stranger and Garp were the only ones still able to talk and move.

"This is your doing." Garp says.

"Yes." The stranger answers. They take Ace from his mother's arms and hands him to Garp. They then start making what looks like a capsule around her.

"What are you doing?" Garp demands, worried for Rouge.

"Do not worry. I am putting her in a time capsule to heal the damage her body has taken from carrying a child for more than nine months. This capsule will turn back the time as if she never had Ace. She will be healthy and good as new." The stranger explains.

"So, she will be okay? She will live?" Garp asks.

"Yes, she will be. In 11 years." The stranger states. Garp double takes.

"11 years?!" Garp shouts. "Why so long?" The load noise startled Ace making him start crying. Garp freaks, starts rocking, and shushing him.

"Yes, 11 years. A year for each month she went over her due date. Maybe even more than that. It depends on her and her body." The stranger explains.

"What will you do now?" Garp asks, after finally getting Ace to quiet and settle down.

"I will take her somewhere safe, so no one will disturb or find her." The stranger answers. They start walking out with Rouge, in the capsule. When they stepped outside, the stranger's underlings come up and takes Rouge their ship. Garp watches this, Ace still in his arms. The stranger looks at Ace.

"Can I hold him?" The stranger asks.

"Sure." Garp says. He gently transfers Ace to the stranger's arms. The stranger looks down at Ace in awe. They had a soft look on their face. Garp notices this. He also sees how natural the stranger was with Ace.

"You are good with him. Ever think about having children of your own? I would like a grandchild." Garp says, with a laugh. The stranger chuckles.

"I have been hinting at it to your son. We will see if he takes the hint." The stranger says. Garp laughs at that.

"Good I would like a grandchild to teach and train to be a marine." Garp states.

"You will not force my child to be something they do not want to be." The stranger sternly says, with a little glare. Garp laugh sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Do you want to take him?" Garp asks. "You are one of Rouge's best friends."

"Where were you going to take him?" The stranger asks.

"I was going to take him to Foosha Village on Dawn Island." Garp explains.

"I will take him then. I will hide and protect him. In my friend's place." The stranger says. Garp nods.

"Protect him well, Stussy." Garp says. The stranger, Stussy, nods, and then leaves. Time unfroze when the stranger was long gone.

"What happened? Where's Rouge and the baby?" The doctor asks, in bewilderment.

"Not to worry. They are in good hands now." Garp reassures. He then leaves the doctor who was still bewildered.

-3 Years Later-

It was Stussy turn to be in labor. Her lover, Monkey D. Dragon, and she finally were having their first child. Stussy pushed one final time and out came her son. The doctor of the Revolutionary Army, Bunny Joe, cleaned off her son and then handed him to her. Dragon was standing by her bedside, looking at his son in awe.

"What too you want to call him, love?" Dragon asks.

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." Stussy answers. A 3-year-old runs into the room. Inazuma runs in after him.

"Sorry, Dragon-sama, Stussy-sama. He was excited to meet the baby." Inazuma apologizes.

"It's fine. Ace, come meet Luffy." Stussy says. Dragon picks up Ace and sets him on the bed. Ace looks at Luffy.

"Is he my brother?" Ace asks.

"Not by blood, but blood does not mean he can't be." Dragon explains. They had told Ace who is parents are, but he has grown up around people who liked and respected his dad. So, Ace will not be an angry child.

"I'm a big brother!" Ace cheers, in happiness. He looks at Luffy and promises. "I will be the best big brother ever."

Stussy and Dragon laugh at the cute scene.

-7 Years Later-

For as long as Monkey D. Luffy could remember in his 7 years, he was always at sea. His mother took him and his older brother, Ace, on her ship to protect them. The marines had found out about Luffy, so they had to leave. Luffy had a bounty of 80,000,000 beli on his head, just for being Dragon's son. They were lucky the marines din not find out about Ace too.

His dad was the most wanted man by the marines, so they could not be with him. Luffy understood this. He was a smart boy for his age. Ace was a hot head, just like his mom. Stussy would say. Luffy and Ace lived off stories of Roger, Rouge, and pirates. Luffy was in awe. He was leaning toward wanting to be a pirate, but he was waiting to see if this is what he really wanted.

One of Stussy's crew walks up to where she was sitting on the deck. Stussy looks over at them.

"What do you need, Olvia?" Stussy asks. Nico Olvia was a survivor Ohara which was an island located in the West Blue. It used to be the home of the archaeologists who looked after the Tree of Knowledge. This was before the Buster Call that destroyed the island. There were only two survivors, Nico Olvia and her son Nico Robin. Olvia has been trying to find her son for the past 10 years. Olvia was saved by the marine Aokiji. It was shocking when he came to Stussy asking her to save Olvia. Aokiji did not believe in destroying Ohara, but he could do nothing to stop it. He was only one man after all, but at least he could save two people. He let Robin live/leave, saved Olvia, and brought her to Stussy to be healed. He then left Olvia in Stussy's care and protection. Aokiji, it turns out, was Olvia's lover and Robin's dad. (Robin does not know this, or that his mother is alive).

Luffy liked Olvia. She was nice. She taught him all sorts of things. He loved hearing her history lessons. It is no wonder he was so smart for his age.

"We have made it to Dawn Island." Olvia announces. Stussy stands up from her seat.

"Good. Drop the anchor." Stussy orders. Olvia nods, and goes to relay the orders. Stussy and Luffy leave the ship, they had arrived at the Goa Kingdom. They were here to see the Nobles. Stussy had business with them. She is the Queen of the Entertainment District, or as some people would call the Red Light District. They were welcomed into the palace and led to where the Nobles were waiting. The King, Queen, their daughter Sarie Nantokanette and a Noble couple were waiting for them in the meeting room.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Stussy. Glad you could make it." The King says. The Queen nods in agreement. The Noble couple forced smiles on their faces. They did not like Stussy, or her business. They thought she was filth under their shoes. The male of the couple was named Outlook the 3rd, if she remembered right. She did not care to remember his wife's name. They were both irrelevant to her.

"Is this your daughter?" The Queen asks, looking at Luffy. Stussy smiles her professional smile.

"Son actually." Stussy corrects. The King and Queen were shocked, but shook it off and did not comment. Sarie was in awe of how cute and pretty Luffy was. Outlook and his wife on the other hand looked disgusted. This was because Luffy had a little quirk. He liked to dress in female clothes. Growing up around his mother's business led to Luffy liking pretty things. He liked dressing up in pretty clothes, and being pretty.

Luffy was wearing a white formal dress with red flowers on the trim of the dress. A red flower ribbon belt around his waist, and red dress shoes.

Stussy supported him, same with Dragon when he was told. Ace found it weird, but Luffy was still his brother so he did not care. Olvia also did not care. Everyone else on the other hand, had different reactions. Some find it weird, some are disgusted, some find him some a freak, and some even call Stussy a bad mother; but, Luffy did not care. He wore want he wanted with pride, like his mother told him too.

Outlook and his wife barley held their tongues. They did not want to bring embarrassment to their King and Queen.

"Well, if your son could join Outlook's son and my daughter, we can get this business meeting on the way." The King says. Stussy and Luffy look over and see an unhappy blonde haired boy standing by a door.

"Go on then. Be good." Stussy says, to Luffy. Luffy nods and follows the boy and Sarie out of the room. The boy led Luffy to a room, that appeared to be the playroom.

"Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?" Luffy greets, with a cute smile. The boy blushes at how pretty Luffy was.

"My name is Sabo. Nice to meet you." The boy, Sabo, says.

"My name is Sarie Nantokanette. Nice to meet you. I love your dress." Sarie says.

"Thank you." Luffy responds.

Luffy, Sarie and Sabo play games with each other for a while.

"What's wrong. You seem really sad." Luffy asks, his Kenbunshoku Haki acting up again. Sabo then goes on to explain how he hates being a Noble, his parents, and how he wanted so badly to leave. Sarie was sad at this. She understood though. Luffy listened and got an idea. He would talk to his mother about this. A little while later Stussy arrived to pick up Luffy.

They leave back to their ship for the night. Once there Luffy explains about Sabo's situation and if there was anything they could do. Stussy is silent for a moment then says.

"I'm sorry. There really isn't anything I can do." Stussy says. Luffy looks down in disappointment. His head snaps up when his mom continues. "But there are always other ways things can happen."

Luffy smiles and nods in agreement.

-X-

The next day Stussy's business came to an end with the Nobles of Goa Kingdom. Luffy and Sabo were playing for the last time. Sarie was not there this time. Stussy comes and gets Luffy. Luffy and Sabo hug while they were hugging Luffy slipped a note in Sabo's pocket. Stussy and Luffy leave. It was late so they will be sailing in the morning.

The next morning, they were sailing to the side of the island where Foosha Village was when they heard yells.

"Who are you?!" Ace yells. Stussy and Olvia went to see what the yelling was about. When they got there, they saw Ace standing protectively in front of Luffy while pointing at Sabo, who had stolen away on their ship.

"Stand down, Ace. This is Sabo, Luffy's friend." Stussy explains. She then turns to Sabo. "Now what are you doing here?"

Before Sabo could answer, Luffy jumped in.

"I told him to do it. I told him to hide away on our ship, so when we set sailed he could be free." Luffy explained. Stussy smiles.

"Alright then, he can stay. I know just who to call." Stussy says, as she walks away to find her Den-Den Mushi. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo play together. Ace was still kind of weary of Sabo, but was slowly warming up to him.

Stussy calls up Dragon. He picks up.

"Hey, love. Everything okay? How's Luffy?" Dragon asks. Stussy giggles.

"Everything is fine. Luffy is doing well, and so is Ace. I called you because of another thing. How would you feel on having a new member for your Revolutionary Army?" Stussy asks. The was a pause.

"Who are they?" Dragon asks.

"There is this Noble boy who hates being a Noble, his parents are awful, and a friend of Luffy's. Are you up to taking him?" Stussy explains. There was a moment and then he says.

"Alright. I will take him, but you will have to bring him here." Dragon says.

"Sounds fine. I will drop off Ace and Luffy with Makino and then bring Sabo to you." Stussy says. They say their goodbyes and hang up. Stussy walks back out onto the deck to see the two older boys' rough housing while Luffy sat and watched while reading a book.

"Alright listen up." Stussy calls out. The boys stop what they were doing and looked at her. Stussy then explains what was going to happen now.

"You mean I will get to join the Revolutionary Army?" Sabo asks, in awe. Stussy smiles.

"Yes, if you want too." Stussy says. Sabo nods his head rigorously.

"Yes, ma 'me. I do!" Sabo says, with fire in his eyes. Stussy nods, liking his fire.

"Good. We will leave tomorrow after I leave Luffy and Ace with Makino." Stussy says. "So, have fun boys before then."

The boys nod and go back to playing.

-X-

Later that night Stussy puts them to bed. The boys lay awake to excited.

"Hey, I have an idea." Ace says.

"What?" Luffy asks.

"Follow me." Ace says. The boys get out of bed and follow Ace to the kitchen. Ace finds the sake and gets some cups out.

"What are you doing?" Sabo asks.

"I heard if men drink sake together they become brothers for life." Ace explains.

"Really?!" Luffy exclaims, in excitement.

"Yes. Now let's drink." Ace says, after pouring the sake. The boys clink their cups together and then drink, becoming sworn brothers forever.

"Now no matter how far apart we are…" Ace says.

"We will be brothers forever." Luffy finishes. Sabo starts crying. He had never had family that loved him for him. It was nice. From where she was hiding by the door, Stussy smiled proud of her boys.

-The Next Day: Foosha Island-

Stussy takes Ace and Luffy to Makino to look after.

"Boys this is one of my good friends, Makino." Stussy says. "Makino this is my son Luffy, and my godson Ace."

"It's nice to meet boys. Welcome to Foosha Village, and my bar." Makino says, with a welcoming smile. Luffy and Ace greet her back.

"Well, I leave them in your care, Makino. Be good boys. I will be back as soon as I can." Stussy says. She then leaves, waving good bye. Makino turns to the boys.

"Whose hungry?" Makino asks. The boys perk up.

"Me!" The boys yell together. Makino laughs.

"Okay then, let me fix you boys up something." Makino says. This went on for a couple of weeks. All was quiet and peaceful, until pirates showed up.

The Red-Haired pirates showed up to Foosha Village to take a breather for a while. They also needed to restock their supplies. Luffy was in awe at finally meeting a crew of pirates. Ace was more cautious and weary of the pirate crew, but slowly warmed up to them over the weeks they were on the island.

-X-

Luffy and Ace were sitting at the bar in Makino's Partys Bar. Luffy was sitting next to the captain, of the Red-Haired pirates, Shanks. He was reading a book about different Devil Fruits. Shanks was amazed, when he first met Luffy, how smart he was for his age. He was also shocked at how high his bounty was, but when he heard who Luffy's father is, he was not surprised. Shanks was not surprised on how Luffy dressed. He knew and had met many Okama, Emporio Ivankov, and crossdressers, Izo, in his time. He even has met a genderfluid person before, Inazuma.

Shanks also found Luffy's and Ace's brotherhood to be interesting. Luffy acted like the older one with how he calms Ace down when he gets hotheaded. Ace was very protective of his younger brother, even if they were not blood related. Shanks found this admirable. Luffy got along great with Shanks' crew. He really got along with Shanks' firstmate, Benn Beckman. Luffy loved talking about history and hearing stories about their adventures. Shanks' lover Donquixote Rosinante, younger brother of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, found Luffy and Ace to be so cute.

Rosinante was an ex-marine. He quit when he saw how corrupted some of his superiors were. He hated leaving his adopted father, Sengoku, but he had to do what was right for him. He is still in touch with not only Sengoku, but also with his older brother. (There relationship is going to be like Garp's and Luffy's, only Rosinante is an ex-marine, now pirate. So maybe it is more like Luffy's and Ace's relationship. Doflamingo does not sell Smile. He is better than he is in the Manga and Anime).

"I want to be a pirate too!" Ace says to Shanks. Luffy was sitting reading his book by Benn now. He also liked Benn because he knew when to be quiet.

Rosinante thought they were both so cute.

'Just like my little, Law.' Rosinante thinks with fondness.

"Haha, as if you could ever be a pirate!" Shanks says with a laugh.

"Why not?!" Ace cries.

"Ace, just being a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate." Yassop, Shanks' sharpshooter, explains drunkenly.

"I'm good at fighting too! My punches hit hard!" Ace declares.

"Oh, really?" Shanks says doubtfully while eating his food.

"What's that mean?!" Ace yells.

"He means you're too much of a kid, Ace." Lucky Roo, Shanks' cook, explains.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown up!" Ace yells.

"You act like a kid to me." Buggy says, with a laugh. (Buggy and Alvin are in Shanks' crew. Alvin is Alvida's male name).

"Now, now, don't get so mad. Here has some juice!" Shanks says handing Ace a glass of juice.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ace says drinking the juice. Makino was cleaning a glass, shaking her head at them, used to this behavior. Luffy also shakes his head at this.

'Tricked again, Ace. When will you learn.' Luffy thinks, while he turns the page to his book.

"See, you are a kid! Ha!" Shanks says laughing. His crew laughs with him, except Benn Beckman, his first mate, and his lover, Rosinante.

"Don't laugh! That wasn't fair, Shanks! Stupid cheapskate Shanks!" Ace yells. Rosinante's had enough with Shanks' teasing.

"You're one to talk, Shanks. I don't know how you are a pirate? It must be because of Benn making sure you did nothing stupid to get yourself killed." Rosinante comments while grabbing Shanks' ear and pulling it. Benn smirks and the crew laughs.

"He's got you there, Shanks." Buggy laughs.

'Mama Lion, Rosinante strikes again. Captain should know better.' Benn thinks shaking his head at his captain.

"Ouch, I'm sorry dear. I'll stop teasing him now." Shanks pleads with his lover.

"Fine, see that you behave, or you're sleeping with the crew tonight." Rosinante warns.

"Yes, yes, I promise I'll be good." Shanks says pleadingly. The crew laughs harder while Ace just looks on in confusion.

"So, whipped." Buggy scoffs. Alvin turns to Buggy.

"Like you aren't?" Alvin teases. The crew laughs harder at Buggy's blushing face.

"Thanks, Rosi! You think I can be a pirate, right?" Ace asks, in a hopeful voice. Everyone stops at that, wanting to know the mama lion's answer.

"You can be anything you want, Ace. I would like to see you become a captain of your own crew, and beat Shanks at his own game. Become stronger then him. Same with Luffy." Rosinante giggling at the look on his lover's face.

"Thanks a lot, dear." Shanks grumbles half heartily.

"Your welcome, love." Rosinante says with a warm smile. Luffy and Ace sit there and ponder Rosinante's words. Luffy wonder if he should become a pirate. He has been on the fence with this decision for a while now. He knew Ace wanted to be pirate to make his own name in the world, and not live off his dad's name.

While they were talking, and thinking, new customers walked in; and, they did not look friendly. The leader kicked one of the swing doors off.

"Pardon us. Oh…so these are "pirates." Look pretty damn dumb." The leader comments walking up to the bar. Luffy frowns at this while Ace growls in anger.

"Welcome…" Makino greets wearily walking over to the end of the bar where the leader was standing.

"We're mountain bandits, but we aren't here to tear up the place. Sell us some booze. 10 barrels ought to do." The leader says with a slimy grin.

"I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol." Makino says.

"That's odd. These pirates seem to be drinking something… what is it, water?" The leader questions mockingly.

"No, what they're drinking is the last of it." Makino explains, keeping calm and standing strong.

"My apologies. Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry! You can have this, if you'd like. It hasn't been opened yet." Shanks says, handing out the bottle of alcohol that Rosinante did not want. The leader bandit reaches for it, like he is going to take it; but, punches the bottle to where the liquid spilled all over Shanks. Rosinante was disgusted by the bandit leader's actions.

"There's an 8 million berry bounty on my head, you know. One bottle isn't even enough for a bedtime drink! Don't insult me!" The leader says threating.

"Ah, now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have rag?" Shanks as, he starts picking up the broken bottle shards.

"Oh, I'll do that!" Makino says, running over to the other side of the counter. The leader draws his sword and swings it down the length of the bar. Breaking more dishes and put a crack in the wood of the bar. Rosinante had pulled Ace away and had him in his arms. Benn made sure Luffy was protected where he sat at the table next to him.

"Seems you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find this more fulfilling. Humph, not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go! Later, wimps!" The leader called, as he and his bandits leave. Rosinante could feel Ace trembling. Rosinante sets Ace on a bar seat and walks over to Shanks; and, kneels by him. Luffy could tell Ace was about to snap.

"Man, you're a mess, love. Are you hurt anywhere?" Rosinante asks, looking Shanks over and whipping his face off with the rag Makino handed him.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. No problem at all." Shanks reassures. Then he starts laughing, his crew joining. Rosinante just shakes his head at his lover's actions.

"He got you good, boss." Yassop comments, while laughing.

"Talk about lame." Lucky Roo says, while also laughing. Shanks was just sitting on the floor laughing while Rosinante was trying to clean him off as best he could with a rag.

"Why are you laughing?! That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men – or pirates – if you laugh after something like that!" Ace yells. Luffy could understand why Ace was upset. He was also kind of disappointed in how this turned out.

"I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. It's nothing worth getting mad over." Shanks explains calmly.

"Whatever!" Ace mutters angrily. He then sees a weird looking fruit in a small chest box. He proceeds to eat it. Luffy sees this.

'Is that… a Devil Fruit?!' Luffy thinks in shock. He sees another one sitting next to it. He goes over and inspects it. 'If my book is correct then this is the Gomu-Gomu Fruit.'

"Eating out of frustration, Ace?" Shanks asks with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Ace yells still eating. Shanks then notices what he is eating.

"Wait, what you are eating?! That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!" Shanks asks in desperation.

"Y-Yeah…" Ace answers in a scared voice. He had never seen Shanks like this before.

"Spit it out! Right now! Every bite!" Shanks orders, as he shakes Ace upside down.

"W-What are you doing, Shanks?!" Ace yells, as Shanks shook him. Then his legs catch on fire. Shanks drops him to the floor. Shanks' hands were a little red, but were fine.

"What…was that?" Ace asks in shock.

"What you ate was the Mera-Mera Fruit! The Mera-Mera Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to flame, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!" Shanks explains.

"Eh?! No way!" Ace cries.

"Dumbass!" Shanks yells. Rosinante smacks Shanks upside the head.

"And what's so wrong with being a Devil Fruit user, or having a Devil Fruit power?" Rosinante asks, in a sweet deadly voice. Shanks gulped knowing that tone is bad news.

"N-Nothing, dear. I just think that he will have a tough time from now on, is all." Shanks tries to explain.

"Yeah, and it is your fault I ate my Devil Fruit. The Bara-Bara Fruit." Buggy crumbles.

"Don't worry, Ace. There are many pirates and Marines who have Devil Fruit abilities. I happen to be one, same with Buggy and Alvin." Rosinante says reassuringly. Ace perks up.

"Really?! What Devil Fruit did you guys eat?" Ace asks excitedly.

"Well, my Devil Fruit is really not all that exciting, but I ate the Nagi-Nagi Devil Fruit. It turned me into a Soundless Human." Rosinante explains.

"Neat! But, soundless? You don't seem so soundless to me." Ace questions in confusion.

"Silent." Rosinante calls out making a circular field around him, Ace, Luffy, and Shanks. Ace and Luffy noticed that he could not here the other people in the room.

"Wow! What happened to the noise?" Ace asks.

"This is my power, Ace." Rosinante goes onto explain how his Devil Fruit power worked.

"That's so cool! Will I be able to do cool things like that?!" Ace asks with stars in his eyes.

"Well, we'll see. You have to train with your Devil Fruit power to see what you can do." Rosinante explains. Ace nods excited to see what cool things he can do with his Devil Fruit. Ace turns to Buggy and Alvin.

"What do your Devil Fruits let you do?" Ace asks.

"I ate the Bara-Bara Fruit. It made me a splitting human." Buggy explains. He cuts off his hand and shows off his power. Ace had sparkles in his eyes.

"That is so cool!" Ace shouts in excitement. He turns to Alvin. "What's your?"

"Mine is the Sube-Sube Fruit. It made me a smooth human." Alvin explains. Buggy takes his knife and tries to cut Alvin, but it just slips off.

"That is also cool." Ace says. He really hoped his Devil Fruit power was as cool as theirs.

They then noticed how quiet Luffy was being. They looked over and saw Luffy was stretching his skin in fascination. Shanks looks over and sees the other Devil Fruit was missing.

"Luffy, why did you eat that fruit?" Shanks asks.

"I have always wanted a Devil Fruit power. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first, but I just got so excited seeing one." Luffy explains, worried that Shanks was going to be made at him. Shanks just laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, well, no skin off my nose. Just be careful, same with you Ace. Your Devil Fruit is much more dangerous since it is a Logia type." Shanks explains. He goes on to explain in detail what the different categories of Devil Fruits are. Luffy nods knowing all about since he has read all about them. Ace was nods in awe, soaking it all up.

-The Next Day-

Makino was running through the town. She needs to save Ace and Luffy. She arrives to see Ace getting thrown at a water barrel. Luffy was beside him

"What the hell do you want runt?!" The leader of the mountain bandits asks annoyed.

"Damnit! Apologize! How dare you make fun of Shanks and his crew?!" Ace yells.

"Ace." Luffy says, trying to get him to calm down. They were lucky his fire powers from his Devil Fruit were not acting up right now.

"Did I say something to offend you?" The leader asks mockingly, kicking Ace.

"You did! Now apologize! Stop making fun of Shanks and the others! You stupid bandits!" Ace yells.

"You ought to watch your mouth, boy. No one who's ever made me mad has lived to tell the tale." The leader threatens, as he reaches for his sword. The mayor then arrives and starts begging for Ace's life, but the leader refuses wanting to kill Ace.

"You're the bad guys! You, mountain apes!" Luffy yells, as the leader was about to swing his sword at Ace. The leader turns his attention to Luffy.

"What do you know brat. You are just a freak. Boy dressing as a girl" The leader scoffs in disgust. Luffy stiffens, he hated people like them.

"You take that back, asshole!" Ace yells, even angrier then before, but doesn't lose control. He did not want to hurt Luffy by accident. The leader then goes back to swing his sword, this time at Luffy.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty looks like it's those mountain bandits from before." Shanks comments with not a care in the world.

"Luffy! Ace!" Rosinante cries, the only one of the crew showing any worry.

"Rosi! Shanks!" Ace and Luffy yell.

"So, you pirates are still here, huh? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?" The leader asks mockingly.

"Ace! I thought your punches hit hard?" Shanks asks teasingly.

"S-Shut up!" Ace mutters.

"I don't know why you're here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt. Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp." The leader says, as one of his men puts a gun to his head. Shanks continues to walk closer.

"He said no closer. Don't make me blow your head off!" Bandit A says.

"Put your life on the line." Shanks comments.

"Huh?" Bandit A says.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line." Shanks continues.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bandit A asks.

"I'm saying those aren't for threatening people." Shanks says, as Lucky Roo shoots Bandit A in the head. Bandit A falls dead. Everyone was shocked, but Shanks and his crew.

"N-Now you've done it!"

"These bastards fight dirty!"

"Dirty?" Yassop questions.

"Cut the crap. What, do you think you're dealing with saints or something?" Benn asks.

"You're looking at pirates!" Shanks announces.

"Shut up! You got nothing to do with this in the first place!"

"Listen, bandits. Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it. But! No matter what the reason anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!" Shanks declares passionately.

'He's so hot when he gets like this.' Rosinante thinks.

"Show off." Buggy mumbles. Alvin just shakes his head at his lover.

"Shanks…" Luffy mutters emotionally. Ace was also star struck.

"Haha, has to pay, huh? Lousy pirates! Kill them, men!" The leader orders.

"I'll handle this. Should be easy enough." Benn comments, as he takes out a group of bandits with using his long pistol as a bat. "Don't get cocky, bandit. If you want to fight us, then go drag a warship here or something."

"So strong!" Luffy says, in awe. Ace nods in agreement.

"H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!" The leader says, nervous now.

"You are a wanted man." Shanks says, with a grin. The leader pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it. When the smokescreen clears, Luffy was gone along with the leader.

"Luffy!" Shanks, Rosinante, and Ace yell together.

"Crap! I let my guard down! Luffy's gone! What do we do, guys?!" Shanks yells, freaking out.

"Quit freaking out, boss! It won't take us long to find him!" Lucky Roo explains, trying to calm his captain down.

"What an idiot." Buggy mumbles.

"I can't believe this guy." Benn mutters. The crew then felt a foreboding feeling going up their spins. They turned to where the feeling was coming from. They saw a very angry Rosinante standing there with a deadly aura that looked like a lion.

"Shanks…" Rosinante says, in a deadly voice.

"Y-Yes, dear?" Shanks squeaked.

"If you do not get Luffy back unharmed in 30 minutes, lover, or not; you will not touch me ever again! Do you understand?" Rosinante asks, in a calm deadly voice.

"Yes, dear. Come on, men! Let's go find, Luffy!" Shanks orders. Rosinante sees Ace looking down. He walks over to him.

"Don't worry. Luffy will be alright." Rosinante says, reassuringly.

"It was my fault. I started the fight with the bandits. If something happens to Luffy, I will never forgive myself." Ace says, feeling guilty. Rosinante comforts him the best he can.

-With Luffy-

The leader was dangling Luffy over the sea while standing in a little row boat.

"Let me go! Shanks is going to kick your ass!" Luffy yells, as he tries to wiggle out of his grip.

"I doubt it. I will be long gone while you struggle to live. I am doing the world justice by getting rid of a freak like you." The leader says, as he drops Luffy in the water. Luffy was struggling to stay afloat, but thanks to being a Devil Fruit user, he was sinking like a rock. As Luffy was struggling to live, he let out a silent cry which summoned a Sea King. The Sea King ate the leader of the mountain bandits and then turned to Luffy. The Sea King picks him up and brings Luffy to the shore. Shanks shows up and saw all of this. He was in shock.

'Did Luffy tame a Sea King?!' Shanks thinks in awe. Luffy hops off the Sea King's back.

"Thanks a lot, fishy! I think I will call you, Salazar!" Luffy announces. The Sea King, Salazar now, nodded his head then heads back to the sea. Shanks was carrying Luffy back on his back when Luffy spoke.

"Hey, Shanks." Luffy says.

"Yeah, Luffy?" Shanks questions.

"Do you think I can be a pirate?" Luffy asks. Shanks was shocked at how serious Luffy sounded.

"Yes, I really do think you and Ace have it in you to be pirates." Shanks answers. Luffy smiles.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. They make it back to Rosinante, Ace and the crew. Rosinante runs up to them and scoops Luffy up into a hug.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Rosinante asks hugging Luffy tightly.

"Yep! I'm fine, Rosi!" Luffy answers, then goes onto to tell him what happened.

"Wow, seems you had an exciting day. Time for bed." Rosinante announces, as they take Luffy home. Ace sticks like glue to Luffy's side, making sure he was alright.

-The Next Day-

Shanks, Rosinante, and their crew were packing up; and, getting ready to leave, Foosha Island. Luffy and Ace were standing at the harbor in front of Shanks and Rosinante.

"You're leaving, then?" Luffy asks, with a wide grin.

"Yeah, it was a long stay, but now we part ways. Bet you'll miss us, huh?" Shanks asks.

'Like you won't miss him also. I know I will miss them. Just like I miss my other cub.' Rosinante thinks, shaking his head fondly.

"Well, yeah, but I won't ask you to take me with you anymore. I've decided to become a pirate on my own! Just like Rosi said too!" Luffy announces, proudly. Shanks sticks his tongue out. Ace nods in agreement.

"I wasn't going to take either of you with me anyway! You'll never be pirates!" Shanks states, teasingly.

"I will too! Someday, I'm going to gather a crew every good as yours, and I'm going to find the greatest treasure in the world, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!" Luffy declares strongly.

"You're going to surpass us, huh?" Shanks asks, impressed with his declaration.

"Yeah!" Luffy continues.

"In that case, I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it!" Shanks says, entrusting his treasure to Luffy. Luffy and Rosinante both try hard not to cry as they hug each other good bye. They both flailed. Before Shanks could leave Ace spoke up.

"Shanks, what would you say if Roger had a child?" Ace asks. Luffy looks at Ace in concern. Shanks was shocked at this question. He then smiles a soft smile.

"I would say it was nice to meet them. Did you know my captain was your dad? Shanks answers. "I am sorry for the hard life you will live because of it. This is what I would say to them."

"Do you think they deserve to live?" Ace asks, crying now. Luffy hugs Ace tightly to him. Shanks takes out a dagger in a sheath, and puts his free hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Yes, I do believe you deserve to live, Ace. No child should not be able to live just for who their parents are or were." Shanks says. He then hands the dagger to Ace. "This was your father's. He gave it to me before he died. I would like you to have it."

Ace takes the dagger with a nod. Shanks then feels the stone in his coat pulsing. He remembered what his captain, Roger, told him.

 _I leave this stone in your care. I will give the other five to my other trusted friends. If you ever find a person who this stone responds too, give it to them. They will have been judged worthy to wield its power. I am trusting you with this, Shanks. Do me proud._

Shanks takes the stone out of his coat pocket. He could see the stone was wanting Luffy to have and wield it.

'Well, he does remind me of my captain.' Shanks thinks, fondly. He looks at Luffy. "It seems I have something else to give you, Luffy."

"What?" Luffy asks. Shanks hands him the stone. Luffy takes it and can feel power coming from it. He looked at the purple stone in awe. He looks up at Shanks. "What is this?"

"That is a powerful artifact that once belonged to the Pirate King, my captain, Gol D. Roger. It is called the Power Stone. It is one of six stones Roger had. He left them in protection of his closest friends. Let the stone guide you. You may come across the others someday." Shanks explains. Luffy gets a determined look on his face.

"If I am to be King of the Pirates, I will collect them all!" Luffy declares. Shanks smiles.

"Let's see if you can." Shanks says.

Shanks and Rosinante then board their ship, the Red Force.

'Come bring it back to me someday! Once you've become a great pirate! I know you can collect all the stones, Luffy, I just know it. You are too much like Roger not too. That's our promise, Luffy!' Shanks thinks, as they sail away. 'Ace, I know you will be a great pirate like your father.'

-X-

A week later Stussy came to pick up the boys. They tell her all that had happened. She was amazed. She was proud of them both, and supported their dreams. She takes them back on her ship, and they sail away.

-10 Years Later-

Luffy was about to set sail on his very own ship. The ship was a gift from his dad. It was called The Black Pearl. Ace had already set sail when he turned 17 which was 3 years ago. Now it was Luffy's turn. He was 17 now. He was ready to set sail.

"Have we got everything, Chiqicheetah?" Luffy asks, his crewmate.

"Yes, everything is stocked thanks to your mother." Chiqicheetah answers.

Chiqicheetah is a Cheetah Mink from the Mink Tribe who live on Zou Island. Luffy's mother had found him when he was being sold as a slave in one of the underworld auctions his mother had to attend. She bought and saved Chiqicheetah. He became Luffy's and Ace's playmate after that. Chiqicheetah decided to stay and be a part of Luffy's crew instead of going with Ace.

"Alright! It's time to set off." Luffy says, with cheer.

"Be safe, Luffy." Stussy says. Luffy hugs his mother.

"I will. I will make both you and dad proud." Luffy says. "I will take the world by storm."

"I'm sure you will. You are your father's son after all." Stussy laughs. "Now go."

"I'm off." Luffy says, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Luffy!" Olvia yells. "Take care!"

"Olvia! I will find your son and bring him back to you!" Luffy promises. Olvia starts crying in happiness. Stussy hugs her friend to her.

"Thank you, Luffy." Olvia whispers, watching as the ship fades away into the sun.

"He will you know." Stussy says, with confidence. Olvia nods in agreement.

"I know he will. I have faith in him." Olvia says.

-The Black Pearl-

Luffy stands at the bow of the ship. He looked at the horizon with determination. His hand curls into a fist, the Power Stone glowing its purple radiance. Luffy had put the stone into a ring, since he could not touch it with his bare hands. It used to be in a clear case, now it was in a ring.

"I am not only going to be the Pirate King, I am going to be the Infinity King also! The Infinity Pirate King!" Luffy announces. Ready to start his adventure.

Luffy's Outfit as a child.

kf/HTB14143KFXXXXagXXXXq6xXFXXX1/P%C3%BArpura-rojo-vestidos-para-ni%C3%B1a-de-la-boda-p%C3%A9talos-de-rosa-flor-ni%C3%

Luffy's Outfit when he meets Shanks.

.

Power Stone

.


End file.
